Robert Morgan
Dr. Robert Morgan is one of the sole survivors of Europe's Disease. He was killed by another group of survivors. Biography Morgan was the loving husband and father of Virginia and Kathy Morgan. When Europe's Disease spread to the US, Morgan was bitten by an infected bat while stationed in Panama, introducing a diluted form of the plague into Morgan's blood which acted as a vaccine against the disease. Morgan's best friend, Ben Cortman, believed that the plague, which had recently spread to the US, would reanimate those that died from it, but Morgan was skeptical and refused to believe this. Kathy eventually fell ill with the plague. Virginia wanted to take Kathy to a doctor, but Morgan refused to allow it, knowing that this would result in Kathy being taken away and cremated. One night, Morgan returned from work to find that Virginia had disobeyed his warnings not to call a doctor, and Kathy had been taken away. Morgan rushed to the public burn pit to retrieve his daughter, but was forced to leave. Some time later, Virginia was infected and succumbed to the plague. However, Morgan, refusing to allow his wife's body to be tossed into a burn pit like his daughter's, secretly buried Virginia's body. Shortly after, Morgan discovered Ben's theory that the plague reanimated the dead was correct when Morgan's undead wife returned to his home and attacked him, forcing him to re-kill her. The plague eventually wiped out society and seemingly turned everyone but Morgan into vampires. Morgan spent the next three years alone and struggling to maintain his sanity. His daily routine included hunting down and killing vampires during the day, and at night barricading himself in his home from the vampire hordes which included Cortman. One afternoon, Morgan visited Virginia's body in a mausoleum, and fell asleep. When Morgan awoke, he found that the sun had already set, and vampires were roaming the cemetery. Morgan narrowly escaped past these vampires, back to his home, where he was attacking by a siege of vampires. However, using a mirror to repel the vampires, Morgan was able to escape past them into his house and lock himself inside from the vampires. The next morning, Morgan discovered that as he hadn't had time to lock his car up in the garage from the vampires, the hordes had destroyed it. Morgan stole a station wagon to replace the car, and shortly after returning home in it, he found a dog had entered the neighbourhood. In hopes of finally having company, Morgan chased the dog to take it home, but he was outrun. After the chase ended, Morgan found several dead vampires by the roadside, impaled by someone other than Morgan. The next night, Morgan found the dog had returned to the neighbourhood, wounded. Morgan took the dog in, cleaned it up, and treated its wounds, and was excited to finally have a companion. However, when Morgan studied a blood sample from the dog, he discovered that it was infected, forcing him to kill it by impaling it with a stake. While he was burying the dog's body in a local park, Morgan spotted a woman named Ruth in the distance, who fled from him until Morgan convinced her to return with him to his home. However, Morgan remained suspicious of her, and suspected she was infected when she became ill after Morgan waved garlic in her face. Morgan eventually caught Ruth trying to inject herself with a vaccine that temporarily holds the disease at bay, confirming Morgan's suspicions that she was infected. Ruth explained that she was part of a group of people who were also infected but under treatment, and she was sent to spy on Morgan. Her people also planned to wipe out the remaining vampires and rebuild society. That night, while Ruth was asleep, Morgan performed a blood transfusion on her, giving her Morgan's immunity to the plague. Morgan began to gain hope that he and Ruth would be able to rebuild the world together. However, shortly after, the house came under attack from Ruth's people, forcing Morgan to flee as the group killed the vampires besieging the house. Morgan escaped to a police station armoury, where he collected guns and tear gas grenades which he used to slow down his pursuers. Ruth's people chased Morgan into a church, where he was impaled on the altar with a spear. With his dying breaths, Morgan declared Ruth's people as freaks, and that he was the last true man on earth. Category:Characters Category:The Last Man on Earth characters Category:Robert Neville Category:Deceased characters